Deseo, Fuego y Pasión
by Eleonora Kurosaki
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa tenía que conseguir al bombero Takumi Usui; con ese cuerpo, esa seductora sonrisa y su reputación de conquistador vendería miles de calendarios para recaudar fondos. Pero parecía que Usui no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar; de hecho, ni siquiera quería jugar limpio...Adaptación, AU, algo de OoC, Lemon, Lime y mucho más paseen, lean y diviértanse un rato
1. Capitulo 1

Hola fans de este increíble anime/manga no soy tan nueva por fanfiction pero si esta es la primera historia que subo con esta cuenta, antes de comenzar me gustaría dejar algunas cosas claras sobre el presente fic para que no haya confusiones más tarde.

1.- Esta historia no es mía es una adaptación de la increíble escritora Lori Foster a los personajes de Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

2.- Es un Fic **AU** y también tenemos varios momentos **OoC **de los personajes,como ya mencione es una adaptación así que les pido que luego no existan reclamos como Usui no es así o Misaki jamás aria eso.

**3.- **Como ya abran visto es un fic clasificación **M **lo que significa que habrá** lemon, lime y uno que otro momento caliente **por decirlo así, durante la historia no me responsabilizo por pervertir mentes inocentes así que si no te gustan esas escenas o eres muy joven mejor regresa pero gracias por pasarte por aquí.

**4.- **Acepto toda clase de dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos lo que sea pero seamos respetuosos se los agradecería mucho.

Una cosa más y me callo para que puedan leer es algo que en lo particular no me agrada pero es necesario y lo verán durante todo el fic:

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de mi autora favorita de Shojo ****Hiro Fujiwara y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Lori Foster yo actúo como un medio para traérselas.**

Sin más que decir disfrútenlo nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_Misaki Ayuzawa tenía que conseguir al bombero Takumi Usui; con ese cuerpo, esa seductora sonrisa y su reputación de conquistador vendería miles de calendarios para recaudar fondos. Pero parecía que Usui no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar; de hecho, ni siquiera quería jugar limpio…_

_Takumi se había negado una y mil veces a posar para aquel calendario benéfico, pero Misaki no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Claro que si ella accedía a hacer algo a cambio, quizá el acabara por aceptar…_

* * *

_Usui_

Misaki Ayuzawa se asomó al vestuario con interés. Había estado acosándolo en el parque de bomberos infinidad de veces, pero jamás se había atrevido a pasar a aquella zona privada.

Había una zona de duchas adyacente al vestuario, y Misaki pensó que alguien debía de haberlas utilizado porque el ambiente estaba húmedo y caldeado. Había varias toallas blancas tiradas en el suelo, en los bancos y en las sillas de madera. Misaki arrugó la nariz. La habitación olía a jabón, a hombre, a humo y a sudor.

Aparte del olor a humo, no le resultó desagradable.

Entró y miró a su alrededor.

El vestuario y las duchas adyacentes parecían vacías, pero sabía quién estaba allí. El vigilante se lo había dicho. Muy sonriente, el hombre le había dado permiso para entrar, listo para conspirar con ella y conseguir que el teniente más infame cooperara.

Detrás de ella, en las salas principales, oyó las charlas y risas de los bomberos que se marchaban a casa, charlando con los del nuevo turno. Eran un grupo al que le gustaba coquetear; también eran muy machos y amantes de la diversión, para contrarrestar la gran responsabilidad de su trabajo. Todos contaban además con una excelente forma física, y lucían unos cuerpos esbeltos y musculosos, gracias a un riguroso entrenamiento físico.

Todos eran apuestos y lo sabían. A excepción de uno de ellos, todos estaban dispuestos, incluso deseosos de ayudarla con el calendario, posando para las fotos de cada mes.

El dinero que sacaran de las ventas iría a la asociación de quemados.

Misaki rezó para que ninguno de los demás hombres entrara en el vestuario; ya era hora de que Usui y ella dejaran claras algunas cosas. Desde que había empezado el proyecto, Takumi se había negado a tomar parte y la había evitado cada vez que ella había intentado persuadirlo. Ni siquiera había contestado a sus llamadas.

Aquel hombre era un testarudo y un egoísta, y ella tenía la intención de decírselo, pero no quería tener un público delante cuando lo hiciera. Las discusiones no eran lo suyo; en realidad, las evitaba cuando era posible. Lo malo era que él no le quería dejar que evitara aquella.

Por mucho que la disgustara reconocerlo, necesitaba a Usui Takumi. Él tenía que comprender la importancia de lo que ella esperaba poder hacer, y acceder a tomar parte en su nuevo proyecto benefactor. Aunque todos los hombres eran apuestos, Usui Takumi era más que eso. Aparte de ser muy guapo, era sexy y encantador. Sería el perfecto Mister Noviembre y el modelo perfecto para la portada. Utilizarían sus fotos para publicidad en los periódicos locales, en las tiendas de libros y en la Red.

De un modo u otro, Misaki tenía la intención de que él colaborara.

Ayuzawa percibió el ruido de unos pies descalzos pisando sobre el suelo mojado. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, con su metro ochenta de estatura. Con la tranquilidad de costumbre, como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo, se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta. Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante de la ducha, con una toalla pequeña cubriéndole las caderas estrechas. Diminutas gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por su pecho y abdomen musculoso hasta perderse en la toalla. Tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Misaki lo había visto con su uniforme de teniente, lo había visto sudoroso y acalorado después de intervenir en un incendio, y lo había visto relajado, sentado en la sala, de guardia pero desocupado. Pero nunca lo había visto casi desnudo, y sin duda era... una auténtica sorpresa.

Se puso derecha. Como era mucho más alto que ella, tuvo que echar la cabeza un poco para atrás para mirarlo; claro que eso no le importaba.

—Teniente Usui.

Sus ojos verde oscuro, que tantas veces la habían ignorado, se fijaron en ella en ese momento. Takumi Usui la miró de arriba abajo; desde los zapatos salón, pasando por el traje rosa pálido, hasta las perlas que adornaban sus orejas. Entonces son rió antes de volverse hacia uno de los armarios.

—Ayuzawa-san.

Abrió el armario y sacó un bote de colonia, del cual se echó un poco en las manos para después repartírselo por el cuello y la cara.

Al instante aquel aroma le llegó con fuerza, y Misaki lo aspiró con agrado. Reconoció aquel perfume de otras ocasiones en las que había hablado con él, pero en ese momento todo era distinto. En ese momento Takumi Usui estaba casi desnudo.

Retrocedió un paso involuntariamente y se pegó contra una pared. Usui se dio cuenta enseguida, se lo notó en su sonrisa y en el brillo de interés de sus ojos verdes. Contuvo la respiración esperando a ver qué le decía él, cómo se burlaría de ella, pero en lugar de eso sacó un peine y empezó a peinarse.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre acicalándose. Usui... bueno, fue algo inesperado. Los músculos potentes de sus brazos se hinchaban y flexionaban mientras se peinaba el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. Se fijó en sus axilas y en el vello rubio oscuro que nacía allí. Misaki se sorprendió al notar que se le aceleraba el pulso. De algún modo, esa parte de Usui le pareció más íntima que sus piernas o su abdomen.

—¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato? —le preguntó mientras se ponía una camiseta.

Misaki tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

—El vigilante me dejó pasar para poder hablar con usted.

—Es usted una cosita muy persistente, ¿no?

Ayuzawa ignoró el comentario sexista, aunque sabía que era cierto. Era persistente y desde luego era muy menuda.

—No me ha devuelto mis llamadas.

—No, ¿verdad? —dijo con poco interés—. ¿Se ha preguntado por qué?

Mientras decía eso sacó un par de calzoncillos de algodón, y Misaki miró hacia otro lado mo mentos antes de que la toalla cayera.

—Es usted muy testarudo —continuó diciéndole mientras le daba la espalda.

—En realidad intentaba ser directo. No quiero participar en el calendario, de modo que no tiene sentido malgastar ni su tiempo ni el mío.

—Pero lo necesito.

Por su silencio, Misaki sintió que él se que daba pensativo un momento.

—¿Está decente ya?

Él soltó una risotada.

—Eso nunca.

Misaki tuvo ganas de gemir, de preguntarle por qué tenía que provocarla y mostrarse tan intratable. Pero sabía que así no se lo ganaría.

—¿Se ha puesto ya los pantalones?

—Sí.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que no era verdad. Llevaba unos calzoncillos tipo pantalón corto y una camiseta, pero nada más.

Al verlo allí sentado en uno de los bancos, Ayuzawa pensó que Usui era el hombre más viril que había visto en su vida. Inconsciente mente fijó la vista en el bulto de su sexo bajo la ropa interior y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¿Quiere que vuelva a quitármelos?

Ella lo miró rápidamente a la cara.

—¿Cómo?

—Los calzoncillos —le explicó en tono sensual—. Puedo quitármelos si quiere echar un buen vistazo.

Misaki se echó a reír para disimular la vergüenza, pero él estaba de lo más serio. ¿Sería lo bastante disoluto para hacer lo que acababa de sugerir? Con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

En realidad parecía... ansioso por hacerlo.

—Teniente...

—¿Por qué no me llama «Takumi»? Después de cómo me ha acariciado con esos bonitos ojos ámbares, siento que ahora tenemos un poco más de confianza.

—No —Misaki sacudió la cabeza—. Me disculpo por mirarlo así. Reconozco que ha estado mal por mi parte, y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Preferiría mantener nuestro contacto a un nivel estrictamente profesional.

—Ah, pero eso no me vale —Takumi se puso de pie, y su maldita sonrisa le dijo a Misaki que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Se echó a un lado, lista para escapar de él, y al hacerlo se chocó contra la puerta abierta de uno de los armarios. Se tambaleó sobre los zapatos de tacón alto y a punto estuvo de caerse. Usui no le dejó tiempo para avergonzarse. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. Y tan cerca estaba que a Misaki no le quedó más remedio que respirar el aroma especiado de su cuerpo fuerte y abrumador. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados del armario sobre el cual ella estaba apoyada, inmovilizándola de ese modo. Sus muñecas le rozaban las sienes.

—Teniente...

Misaki ya no sentía miedo. Sus sentimientos se habían calmado tras siete años de distanciamiento. Pero en ese momento el pánico volvió.

—No, no —murmuró—, de eso nada.

Muy despacio, con mucha sensualidad, se inclinó sobre ella como si fuera a besarla, y Ayuzawa pensó en ponerse a gritar. El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Pasaron varios segundos, pero él no la besó. Lo que sintió fue un gran alivio y cierta de cepción.

Entonces él le rozó la mejilla con la nariz y aspiró hondo, y Misaki se estremeció.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Acabo de decidir cómo voy a manejarte, Misaki.

Su aliento cálido le acarició la oreja, causándole estremecimientos.

¿Manejarla? No podía moverse ni un centímetro sin tocarlo; así que Misaki decidió no moverse.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Él sonrió cuando Misaki lo miró con curiosidad.

—Quiero acostarme contigo.

Misaki abrió la boca involuntariamente. No, no era posible que acabara de decir que... Se echó a reír de lo ridículo de la idea.

—No, no lo creo —consiguió decir.

A Usui pareció confundirlo un poco su reacción. Ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y la estudió.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, cielo. Has estado persiguiéndome...

—¡Para que colabore en un evento benéfico!

—... durante un mes ya. He decidido que ha llegado el momento de ser yo el que persiga —la miró a la cara, fijándose un momento en sus labios, y entonces se inclinó otra vez hacia ella—. Desde luego hueles de maravilla.

De todas las cosas extrañas que podrían haber ocurrido, aquella fue la que Misaki menos se habría esperado. ¿Usui Takumi persiguiéndola? ¿Un hombre que siempre la había mirado con mala cara y que solo se había molestado en negarle su ayuda todo el tiempo?

Su reserva desapareció y fue sustituida por la inquebrantable fachada de desinterés que tantos años atrás había decidido mostrar al mundo. Takumi Usui no le importaba, de modo que no podría hacerle daño. Nadie podría.

Algo más segura de sí misma, le plantó ambas manos en el pecho y lo empujó para que se reti rara. Él retrocedió un poco.

—Teniente, hágame caso. No me desea. Yo no le intereso en absoluto.

—Al principio no lo creí así —le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y las mantenía contra su pe cho—. Pero como he dicho, he cambiado de opinión.

Con suavidad, porque tenía la esperanza de cortar de raíz su plan descabellado sin causar ningún resentimiento, le dijo:

—Pues cambie de opinión otra vez, teniente. De verdad.

Él se quedó algo sorprendido por la respuesta a su insinuación. Misaki sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda la mayoría de las mujeres habrían esbozado una sonrisa tonta, deseosas de conocerlo mejor, emocionadas con la idea de compartir su cama.

Misaki se estremeció. No quería malgastar su tiempo en sueños imposibles, y desde luego no quería malgastarlo en hombres. Así no.

Las razones subyacentes a ese comportamiento no importaban. Lo que importaba era que Usui Takumi no la persiguiera. Eso solo acabaría fastidiándolos a los dos.

Él levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. En su mirada Ayuzawa vio comprensión y preocupación.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

Misaki estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sintió que se ahogaba y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. ¡No! No era posible que hubiera detectado su miedo. Lo tenía muy bien escondido y tan enterrado que nadie, ni siquiera ningún familiar, lo había percibido. Los hombres la acusaban de ser frígida, homosexual, una mujer malvada... Pero nadie había notado el miedo con el que vivía.

—Calla. No pasa nada. Es que no lo sabía —Usui continuó acariciándola, y entonces se apartó y la miró a los ojos—. Sea lo que sea, Misaki, iremos despacio. Te lo prometo.

—¡No iremos a ningún sitio! —el corazón le latía tan deprisa que sintió náuseas, y se apretó el estómago con el puño para intentar calmarse—. No tengo ningún interés, Usui... Teniente Usui.

—Oh, sí que tienes interés. Creo que incluso has pensado en nosotros dos juntos en un par de ocasiones. ¿Tal vez en forma de fantasía erótica cuando te metes en la cama?

—Se está equivocando de una manera muy ridícula.

A Usui lo sorprendió su vehemencia.

—¿Un ex violento? ¿Una vida infeliz?

—No y no.

—Será mejor que me lo cuentes —dijo Takumi con expresión pensativa—. O bien te lo sacaré tarde o temprano.

_¡Qué hombre tan imposible!_

—¿Pero por qué iba a querer saber nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está claro que hay un problema, y no podemos hacer el amor hasta que quede resuelto.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta de nuevo.

—Dios mío, su presunción es increíble.

—Confianza, no presunción —se encogió de hombros—. Conozco bien a las mujeres. Estás ocultando algo, algo que te aterroriza, y ahora estoy doblemente intrigado —Usui la miró con interés—. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto va a ser divertido. Nada que ver con la tarea que imaginaba al principio.

Sus palabras la asombraron. Entonces soltó una risotada irónica.

—¿Tarea? ¿Espera congraciarse conmigo haciendo ese tipo de comentarios?

Usui le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía los vaqueros y se sentaba de nuevo en el banco para ponerse los calcetines y abrocharse las botas.

—No quiero ganarte, cariño. Solo quiero acostarme contigo.

Ayuzawa se puso tensa inmediatamente y sintió el latido silencioso de la jaqueca. Se frotó las sienes, intentando pensar.

—Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas —tomó aire y sonrió levemente—. Lo único que quiero es que acceda a que le tomemos unas fotos. Una hora de su tiempo...

Usui se puso de pie y empezó a ponerse un cinturón de cuero negro.

—Cena conmigo.

Misaki apretó los dientes.

—No. Gracias.

El se abrochó el cinturón y sacó una cazadora de cuero negro del armario, que se echó al hombro. La miró. Usui era la personificación de la arrogancia masculina.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hablar del calendario.

La indecisión batalló con la esperanza. ¿Le permitiría al fin tomar las fotos que necesitaba? ¿O solo querría engatusarla para salirse con la suya?

La gran duda era si podría manejarlo o no, aun que sospechaba que no iba a poder. Por infinidad de cosas sabía que Usui Takumi no se parecía en nada a ningún hombre que había conocido. Era persuasivo, un seductor en pleno sentido de la palabra; un hombre extremadamente viril y no me nos seguro de sí mismo, aunque encantador al mismo tiempo. Y para colmo, tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo, y todas las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo.

No acabarían en la cama, por supuesto, de modo que Misaki no estaba preocupada por eso. Su confianza y su éxito con las mujeres era irrelevante. Lo que la preocupaba era cuánto iba a hacerle sufrir antes de rendirse. Y sin saber por qué, le pareció que no era de los que se rendían con gusto.

Pero si accedía a posar para el calendario, ¿importaría mucho si tenía que aguantar sus tácticas de seducción? Resistiría porque era lo que tenía que hacer, y al final conseguiría lo que de verdad buscaba.

—De acuerdo.

La expresión de Usui se suavizó.

—Te prometo que no se acercará a la degradación que imaginas.

—Claro que no —contestó, sabiendo que necesitaba tenerlo de su lado—. La cena irá bien, por su puesto.

Sin su permiso Takumi se acercó a ella y le echó un brazo musculoso por los hombros. Sintió el calor de su mano al descansar sobre su cintura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la empujó hacia delante.

—Tengo unas cuantas reglas que me gustaría discutir mientras salimos.

—¿Reglas?

Con la proximidad de Usui, Misaki se sentía insegura.

—Eso es. Y la regla número uno es que tienes que tutearme y llamarme «Takumi». Nada de Teniente Usui, ni Usui ni mucho menos Usui-san.

Eso podría soportarlo.

—Si insiste...

—Regla número dos. Nada de hablar de ningún fuego. Me gusta olvidarme de mi trabajo cuando no estoy de servicio.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando salieron del parque de bomberos, los hombres los miraron. Unos cuantos se echaron a reír, otros les hicieron algunas sugerencias al pasar y Usui, sin aminorar el paso, hizo un gesto brusco en dirección a los hombres y continuó caminando. Pero cuando Misaki lo miró, vio su expresión de satisfacción, y tal vez de suficiencia.

Que creyera lo que quisiera; a ella le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era su proyecto.

Y eso significaba que debía ocuparse de él. Pero solo durante un tiempo limitado.

Takumi observó a Misaki mientras salían a esa fría noche del mes de octubre. Acababa de terminar un turno de doce horas y, después de dos salidas de emergencia, debería haber estado cansado. En realidad, había estado cansado. Su único pensamiento había sido llegar a casa y tirarse a dormir. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba expectante y ardiente. Y todo por Misaki Ayuzawa.

A través de la mano que la agarraba de la cintura, sintió el desasosiego que ella intentaba ocultar por todos los medios. No era una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrado por parte de las mujeres. Pero Misaki era muy distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Tampoco era ni por asomo lo que él quería en una mujer.

Claro que eso no parecía importar, esa noche. Nada más decidir darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Takumi se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en ella en muchas ocasiones. Llevaba unos días en los que solo podía pensar que le quitaba aquellos trajes tan femeninos y le despeinaba el cabello cuidado samente atusado.

Quería ver si Misaki Ayuzawa podía dejar de ser tan dulce, refinada y elegante. Quería verla salvaje y sin reservas.

Quería oírla gritar cuando alcanzara el climax, sentir sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rosa clavándose en su espalda mientras se menea ba debajo de él.

Usui se detuvo y aspiró hondo. Puso los brazos en jarras, bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Maldita fuera, se estaba descontrolado.

No había esperado que ella apareciera allí esa noche; aunque en realidad las dos salidas de emergencia lo habían dejado demasiado agotado para pensar. De modo que lo había sorprendido esperándolo en los vestuarios.

Una sorpresa agradable, la verdad.

Había tomado la decisión hacía una semana y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ello. Al menos una docena de veces había imaginado su encuentro, cómo se acercaría a ella y lo que le diría, y cómo reaccionaría ella a su insinuación.

Pero ni una sola vez había imaginado ver el miedo .en su expresión.

—¿Teniente Usui?

Takumi subió la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Takumi, recuerdas?

—Lo siento —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. ¿Takumi, pasa algo? Porque quiero saber que si has cambiado de opinión, en cuanto a la cena, claro está, me parece bien. Podemos quedar para la se sión fotográfica y despedirnos aquí mismo.

La verdad era que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Takumi detestaba verse obligado a enfrentarse a su amor propio, pero... esa vez se quedó sorprendido. Había conocido a mujeres que no habían querido tener nada que ver con él. A sus veinti siete años lo habían rechazado también bastantes veces por mujeres que ya tenían alguna relación, o a las que no les gustaban los riesgos que conllevaba su profesión.

Recientemente había sido rechazado por dos mujeres increíbles que habían elegido a sus mejores amigos. Sonrió al pensar en lo felices que eran Kuuga y Kano.

Sí, Sakura y Erika lo querían, pero solo como amigo.

Exceptuando a Misaki, jamás había sufrido un desinterés total. Y el porqué de tal desinterés era algo que pensaba averiguar.

—No he cambiado de opinión —Usui notó que ella se ponía tensa y decidió decir algo perverso—. Me estaba imaginando cómo podías ser en la cama. Si serás tan repipi y delicada, o si te dejarás llevar.

Una rápida sucesión de distintas expresiones asomaron a su rostro: vergüenza, incredulidad y finalmente rabia. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Las primeras palabras que dijo lo pillaron de sorpresa.

—No soy repipi.

Takumi sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Habría conseguido azuzar su vanidad?

—¿Ah, no? —Arrastró las palabras solo para fastidiarla más—. A mí me lo pareces. No lo sé, pero es toy seguro de que llevas las uñas de los pies pintadas, ¿verdad?

—¿Y?

Le encantaría verle los pies. Los tenía pequeños, delgados e interminablemente arqueados so bre los tacones altos y sexys. Tenía unas piernas es tupendas, pero siempre llevaba faldas demasiado largas que le impedían verle los muslos.

—Hace frío —miró la luna y se frotó los brazos con fuerza—. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte ahí toda la noche insultándome?

Ayuzawa se había puesto un abrigo de cachemir color crema y unos guantes de piel del mismo color. El abrigo era muy bonito, pero no tenía pinta de abrigar mucho. Takumi pensó en calentarla, pero ella no parecía muy receptiva en ese momento.

—No me lo tomé como un insulto. Más bien como una observación.

—Entonces no me gustaría saber lo que tú consideras un insulto.

Aquella mujer lo frustraba. Pero a él le gustaban los desafíos.

—Mi coche está por aquí.

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

—Dime adonde vamos y nos encontraremos allí.

Ni hablar. Una vez que la tenía no quería arries garse a que cambiara de opinión. Por alguna razón, el estar con ella esa noche cobraba cada vez más importada.

—No. Vamos juntos.

—Pero tengo mi coche —dijo, y señaló un Volkswagen escarabajo azul metalizado aparcado en frente.

Usui no dio crédito a sus ojos. El coche desde luego no encajaba con la imagen de dama refinada. Misaki Ayuzawa era una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Y qué? Te traeré aquí después de la cena —dijo—. Así podremos hablar del calendario —dijo al ver que ella iba a rechazar su proposición.

—De acuerdo —se acercó un poco más.

Takumi la agarró del brazo, y ella no se apartó, pero sí que alzó la cabeza con cierta altivez.

Tenía un perfil precioso, y sus facciones queda ban suavizadas por las sombras nocturnas y el brillo opalescente de la luna. Tenía un cuello elegante, que Usui tuvo ganas de besar en ese mismo momento.

—¿Siempre llevas el pelo recogido? —intentó imaginárselo suelto, adivinar lo largo o lo espeso que lo tendría.

—Mi pelo no tiene nada que ver ni con la cena ni con el calendario —respondió en tono altanero.

—Pero sí que tiene que ver con mis fantasías —la agarró con fuerza al notar que ella estaba a punto de soltarse—. Por la noche cierro los ojos y te imagino con el pelo suelto. A veces lo siento acaricián dome el estómago, los muslos...

Ella se detuvo repentinamente.

—¡Esto es acoso sexual!

En realidad sus fantasías habían desembocado en un sueño erótico un par de noches atrás, pero Usui sintió que no era el momento de compartirlo con ella.

—Veo que te falta práctica.

En sus facciones asomó una mezcla de frustración e indecisión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Usui se acercó y le acarició la punta de la nariz, que la tenía colorada.

—Esto es seducción, cariño. Nada de acoso sexual.

—¡No quiero que me seduzcas! —dijo muy ofendida—. Eres absolutamente...

—A palabras necias...

Por su expresión parecía como si fuera a po nerse a gritar. Se alisó el cabello con dedos tem lorosos y luego hizo lo mismo con el abrigo.

—¿Adónde vamos a ir a cenar? —preguntó en tono contenido.

Takumi metió la llave en la cerradura de su coche y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa.

—¿Este coche es tuyo?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Misaki admiró el reluciente Firebird negro descapotable.

—Es muy bonito. Muy... macho —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Divertido, Usui se inclinó a abrocharle el cinturón.

—¡Eh! —se echó hacia atrás, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con él—. Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

Le gustaba cuidar de ella. Colocó bien el cinturón y en el proceso le rozó el estómago con la cara anterior de los dedos. Incluso a través de la ropa y del abrigo, aquella sencilla caricia lo excitó.

Verdaderamente ridículo.

Se habría reído de sí mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado aspirando su perfume. Sus labios suaves y brillantes temblaron con su proximidad, pero la expresión en sus ojos ámbares lo había conmovido profundamente.

Alguien le había hecho daño, y a Usui no le gustó. Dio la vuelta al coche hacia el lado del con ductor y aprovechó el momento para calmarse un poco. Misaki no era una mujer con la que debiera relacionarse a ese nivel. Lo atraía sexualmente, pero no era su tipo, no era la clase de mujer que llegaría a respetar y a querer.

No se parecía en nada a Sakura o a Erika. Ellas eran sencillas, sinceras y directas. Y Usui había aprendido a apreciar esas cualidades en una mujer.

Misaki, por otra parte, era tan reservada que parecía como si llevara una armadura. Empezaba a pensar que todo lo relacionado con ella era un misterio.

Su intención había sido provocarla y hacer el amor con ella. Pero en absoluto había pretendido adentrarse en su pasado, desvelar sus fantasmas o implicarse en su vida.

Sin embargo, sabía que era demasiado tarde. Le gustara o no, ya estaba implicado. Y ella no había hecho nada para que él sintiera eso. No. Ella no quería tener nada que ver aparte de su colaboración en el maldito calendario.

Usui tenía la intención de que todo eso cambiara. Pero primero tenía que saber algo. En cuanto se incorporó al tráfico, tomó aire y decidió ser lo más directo posible con ella.

—¿Misaki, me tienes miedo?

* * *

Y que tal la historia a mi me encanta la verdad XD….. pero bueno denme su opinión para saber si continuar o mejor dejarlo así nos vemos en la próxima.

_08/10/2012 _

_17:35_

Eleonora


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente como están? Yo no tan bien que digamos les ha pasado q tienen un montón de tarea y están a tal punto que sale humo de su esfero por intentar acabarla y que les salgan con que mañana no hay clases y q toda una tarde pegadas al escritorio fue en vano, vale tal vez exagero pero en fin la universidad **(si aunq no lo crean estoy en la universidad)** es dura lo que me recuerda decirles que no sé cuando publicare el siguiente capi ya que ando hasta el cuello con tarea y tengo q mantener mi puesto de número 1 jejeje bueno ya me hice mucha propaganda…antes de empezar y dejarlos tranquilos para k lean quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz gracias por las sugerencias las he tomado en cuenta así q este va dedicado para:

**AniiCross**

**Monse**

**Arehandora**

**F.T-fangirl**

Y para mis lectores q no se dejan ver también las gracias pero los invito a dejar sus comentarios en verdad me interesa su opinión…el capi de hoy es interesante y hay un poco más de datos acerca de la vida de nuestros protagonistas **(mentes pervertidas las escenas subiditas de tono vienen unos capis más adelante pero no desesperen no se tardaran mucho)** sin más los veo abajo y recuerden:

** Ni Kaichou wa Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de mi autora favorita de Shojo Hiro Fujiwara y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Lori Foster yo actúo como un medio para traérselas.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

—¿Cómo? —Misaki frunció el ceño, verdaderamente confusa.

—Ambos sabemos que tienes miedo de algo. Solo quería asegurarme de que no es de mí.

Ayuzawa lo miró con indignación.

—No me das miedo, teniente.

—Eh, eh —antes de que ella se retirara le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla—. Ya estás con el rollo ese de «teniente». Hemos hecho un trato.

Misaki suspiró.

—¿Adónde vamos a cenar?

Usui no pensaba decírselo aún.

—A un sitio tranquilo para que podamos charlar. Pero nada elegante.

—Me alegro, porque no voy vestida adecuadamente.

Takumi la miró. A la suave luz de las farolas de la calle notó que Misaki era una auténtica belleza. Tenía la nariz estrecha y recta, los ojos muy grandes y la boca más sensual que había visto en su vida.

Pero no era eso lo que lo atraía de ella. No era lo que de pronto lo tenía totalmente excitado. Había conocido a infinidad de mujeres, más y menos bellas. No. Era algo más, algo que aún no era capaz de definir.

—Tú siempre estás guapa.

Misaki agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—Gracias —añadió rápidamente—. Bueno, en cuanto al calendario... me gustaría discutir algo especial para tu foto.

—¿Especial? —dijo Takumi casi seguro de que aquello no iba a gustarle.

—Eso es. Quiero que aparezcas en la portada y utilizarte en todas las promociones.

De no haber estado conduciendo, habría cerrado los ojos con disgusto. La portada. Maldición.

Al cambiar de tema, Misaki empezó a animarse. Se volvió hacia él y se mostró más relajada, más abierta. Y como a Usui le gustó ese cambio, decidió no delatar aún su opinión sobre el tema.

—¿Por qué quieres utilizarme para la portada?

Ella lo señaló con una mano pequeña.

—Bueno... mírate, por amor de Dios. De todos los bomberos que accedieron a tomar parte, tú eres el más apuesto, y tienes un físico fabuloso.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?

Misaki volteó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Me he dado cuenta porque esas cualidades ayudarán a vender calendarios, que es lo que de verdad importa. Tú eres la elección obvia. **(n.a. Si claro solo x el calendario aja...**;) **)**

Usui condujo en silencio, sin expresar sus pensamientos.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —le dijo mientras entraba en el aparcamiento de un restaurante donde servían pollo para llevar; el local no era nada del otro mundo, pero Takumi sabía lo buena que era la comida.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí?

Usui ignoró su pregunta.

—¿Si te parezco tan apuesto, por qué demonios te niegas a salir conmigo? —Takumi se colocó en la fila de coches; tenía dos delante, de modo que echó el freno de mano y la miró.

Misaki tenía el bolso agarrado con fuerza y **"esa"** expresión de miedo en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a comprar algo de comer.

Usui fue a rozarle la mejilla y ella se retiró. Su plan no había funcionado. No quería provocarla ni fastidiarla. Solo la deseaba sexualmente.

—Solo quiero que comamos en algún sitio tranquilo para poder hablar.

Eso solo bastó para que ella se volviera bruscamente y buscara con nerviosismo la palanca para abrir la puerta. Tiró, pero las puertas estaban cerradas.

—Misaki...

Ella emitió un sonido entrecortado y lo miró con miedo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo Usui con calma—. Puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu coche si no quieres cenar. No tienes por qué ir caminando —dijo—. Estoy agotado después de dos salidas de emergencia. Por eso quiero relajarme, no sentarme en un lugar público a comer.

Eso le sonó plausible. Complacido con su excusa, totalmente inventada, esperó.

Misaki miró por la ventana un momento antes de contestar.

—No sé por qué tenemos que ir a tu casa.

—No tenemos que hacerlo —contestó—. Podemos comer aquí si quieres, o en el aparcamiento.

Se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿De verdad estás tan cansado?

—Sí —dijo mucho más aliviado—. Deberías haberme visto en la ducha.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y él se echó a reír.

—Deja de imaginar cosas libidinosas, mujer. Quiero decir que tuve que sentarme para ducharme de lo agotado que estaba. Lo hicimos todos.

Ella se dio la vuelta con más calma, con más interés. En ese momento la fila avanzó y Usui hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo he dicho, por agotamiento —dijo y notó que ella parecía fascinada—. Después de un incendio, la adrenalina desaparece y te quedas exhausto, sucio y lleno de hollín.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir la mano de Misaki tocándole el brazo.

—Lo siento.

Takumi aguantó la respiración. Su gesto significaba algo... Y le gustaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Por actuar de un modo tan ridículo. Solo es que a veces...

Usui fue a tomarla de la mano. Cuando entre lazó los dedos con los suyos, ella no la retiró, y Takumi sintió como si acabara de salir el sol.

—¿A veces tienes miedo? ¿Te acuerdas de algo y reaccionas mal?

Ella miró las manos entrelazadas.

—Usui, quiero ser sincera contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él esperó.

—Lo que te he dicho iba en serio —dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Sé que muchas mujeres se interesan por ti y entiendo la razón. Pero de verdad que yo no estoy interesada. No quiero que me entiendas, no necesito ni tu amistad ni tu afecto. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es y no tengo intención de cambiar nada —añadió con mirada suplicante—. Lo único que necesito, que quiero, es que poses para el calendario.

Usui se recostó en el asiento y la estudió. No sabía la razón de su desconfianza, pero no iba a descubrirla esa noche. Necesitaba un plan nuevo, y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Entonces tomó una decisión repentina.

—Haré el posado.

Ayuzawa lo soltó y lo miró con ilusión.

—¿Lo harás?

En ese momento le tocó el turno de pedir, y Usui pidió comida para dos, a pesar de todo lo que ella acababa de decirle.

Cuando ya tenían la comida en el coche, Takumi se volvió hacia Misaki.

—Haré el posado, pero no voy a dejar de desearte por eso. Y no cesaré en mi empeño hasta que tú también me desees a mí.

Usui oyó su exclamación entrecortada. ¿Pero qué creía Ayuzawa, que se iba a retirar? Ya no.

Usui continuó hablando mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

—Tú decides, Misaki. Si me quieres tener en el calendario, entonces tendrás que tolerar mi galanteo.

—¡Galanteo! ¡Qué risa!

Takumi contuvo una sonrisa. Al menos Misaki lo miraba y hablaba con él, y Usui quiso verlo como un progreso.

—Decídete ahora. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa, cariño. Jamás te forzaría a nada ni te haría daño —se metió por una calle lateral más tranquila, cerca de su casa—. Pero estoy empeñado en salirme con la mía.

_TESTARUDO. PATÁN._

Misaki se puso nerviosa y no supo qué decir. No solo había hecho el ridículo más absoluto al comportarse como una niña miedosa, sino que no había conseguido nada con su actitud sincera. Si acaso, una vez que le había abierto el corazón, es taba más implicada que nunca.

Cierto, Usui la había escuchado, había estado atento a sus palabras. Pero no había hecho caso a nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

—No vas a conseguir nada —le dijo Misaki, decidida a intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Yendo detrás de ti? Bueno, llámame optimista si quieres —sonrió y Ayuzawa pensó que estaba tan apuesto, tan provocativo—. Además, estoy pensando que, tratándose de ti, valdrá la pena.

—No es cierto.

—¿No? —dijo en tono cómico—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Porque solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo.

—Te crees tan aburrida, ¿no?

Misaki agarró la correa del bolso con fuerza.

—Takumi, yo no salgo con nadie y tampoco... hago nada más.

—¿«Nada más» se refiere a besarse, acariciarse o hacer el amor?

Cerrando los ojos solo consiguió estar más consciente de que Usui, un hombre grande y fuerte que exudaba energía y calor, estaba muy cerca. Era una amenaza para la base de su existencia. Todo por lo que tanto había trabajado, incluido su equilibrio emocional, estaba en peligro con Usui. No podía dejar que él la apartara de sus convicciones.

Ayuzawa lo miró.

—No imagino que te contentarías con compartir de vez en cuando una cena conmigo.

Él le dio una palmada en la rodilla y ella se asustó.

—Es un comienzo.

—También sería un fin.

—De nuevo tengo que preguntarte, Misaki, ¿cómo es eso?

Como no había farolas en la calleja y era una noche muy oscura, lo único que le veía era el débil contorno de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —en ese momento le llegó el delicioso aroma del pollo y sintió hambre—. Esta noche podemos acordar los detalles y mañana puedo pasarme con el formulario adecuado por el parque. Te agradecería que lo rellenaras y me lo devolvieras enseguida. Vamos mal de tiempo; incluso algo retrasados.

—¿Por mi culpa? —se metió por una calle sin salida con casas tipo dúplex.

—Siempre intento hacer lo que sea mejor para el proyecto. Sabía que tu colaboración contribuiría a que aumentaran las ventas, de modo que sí, retrasé un poco la cosa esperando que cambiaras de opinión.

—Esperando que cambiara de opinión.

—Sí, todo está ya en la imprenta excepto la portada y la foto para el mes de noviembre, que son las que quiero que hagas. Así, los primeros calendarios estarán listos para venderse a primeros de noviembre, y podremos sacar provecho de las compras de Navidad.

Usui metió el coche en el camino de una moderna casa adosada. Tras aparcar el coche en el garaje, cerró la puerta con un control remoto.

—Mi casa es la de la izquierda.

Takumi apagó el motor y las luces. Entonces se volvió hacia Misaki.

En aquel garaje cerrado, ella se sintió aún más confinada. Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero él le puso la mano en el antebrazo. Una sensación de pánico tan fuerte como la que había experimentado un rato antes hirvió en su interior.

Lo que Usui no sabía, lo que no podía entender, era que su pánico no era físico, sino emocional. Le gustaba sentir el roce de sus manos, pero su corazón conocía el peligro de permitirle que tomara confianza con ella. Siete años atrás se había prometido a sí misma que intentaría reparar los daños del único modo que le quedaba. No dejaría que nada ni nadie la hiciera apartarse de ese camino que había elegido.

Había aprendido a aislarse para protegerse, pero Takumi parecía empeñado en cambiar eso.

Le acarició el brazo. A través del abrigo Misaki notó la fuerza seductora de su mano, la ternura contenida que a tantas mujeres habría cautivado.

Al igual que le estaba pasando a ella.

—Preferiría que dejaras de tocarme —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

El piloto de la luz del garaje se había apagado.

—Espera, que voy a encender la luz.

La repentina luz brillante la deslumbró. Levantó la vista y vio que Usui había desechado el cerrojo y había abierto la puerta. Misaki vio su oportunidad para marcharse y entonces salió del coche.

Al instante, el rubio estaba a su lado; el consumado caballero, el competidor insistente... no sabía cuál. Sacó del coche el cartón de pollo y los platos de papel, todo ello sin soltarle el codo. Hecho eso, la condujo al interior de la vivienda.

Accedieron a un comedor informal. Usui dejó la comida sobre una mesa de fórmica color caramelo rodeada de sillas de cuero color crema. Él fue a quitarle el abrigo y ella no tuvo más remedio que quitárselo. Lo dejó sobre un respaldo y se quitó la cazadora. No le quitó ojo en todo el tiempo, dejándola nerviosa e incierta.

Para escapar a su mirada penetrante, dio una vuelta por la planta baja de la casa. Aunque tenía buen gusto, Ayuzawa notó que la decoración no parecía importarle mucho. No había ni fotos ni adornos. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. El hogar perfecto para un soltero. Misaki se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tu casa es preciosa.

Usui puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué prefieres, comer primero y hablar después o al contrario?

—Comer. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Él sonrió.

—Vamos. Puedes ayudarme a preparar unas cosas en la cocina —abrió la puerta de la nevera y se asomó—. ¿Qué te apetece beber? ¿Vino, refresco de cola, leche, zumo...?

—Me encantaría tomarme un refresco de cola.

—Los platos están en el armario, por si quieres ir sacándolos —le indicó—. El mantel está en el cajón ese de ahí —colocó primero un vaso y luego el otro bajo el dispensador de hielo del frigorífico—. ¿Entonces a qué te dedicas, Misaki? Aparte de perseguir a bomberos y de organizar este tipo de asuntos benéficos.

Ayuzawa tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar al estante.

—Soy encargada de compras de una de las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial... —en ese momento sonó el teléfono; Usui y ella se miraron y después al teléfono de la pared.

—El contestador recogerá el mensaje —dijo Takumi al ver que Misaki lo miraba con expectación.

Nada más decirlo se oyó una voz de mujer.

**_—Takumi, cómo me hubiera gustado encontrarte en casa. Te echo de menos, cariño, y sabes exacta mente a lo que me refiero. Después de la semana pasada, bueno, ¡estoy ansiosa por hacerlo otra vez!_**

Una risa sugerente dejó sorprendida a Misaki.

**—_Necesito una repetición, Takumi, y no aceptaré un «no» por respuesta. Así que en cuanto llegues, no importa lo tarde que sea, llámame. Estaré aquí... esperándote._**

La mujer se despidió lanzándole un montón de besos antes de colgar. Ayuzawa, que se sintió muy violenta, miró a Usui.

—¿Entonces eres encargada de compras? —dijo él—. ¿Eso quiere decir que te ocupas de elegir la moda que más se va a llevar?

—Bueno... e..tto... —empezó a decir Misaki, sorprendida de que él eligiera ignorar el mensaje.

—Te imagino haciendo ese trabajo —le dijo Usui—. Siempre vas muy conjuntada, así que supongo que tiene sentido. Vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre. **(n.a. si lo sé desde cuando Misaki combina la ropa pero recuerden q es una adaptación)**

Ayuzawa volvió al comedor como un zombi. Usui le quitó los platos de las manos y fue un momento a la cocina.

Se sentó para aclararse un poco la cabeza. Y al momento se dijo que a ella no le importaban las hazañas sexuales de Takumi Usui. Entonces el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza solo de pensar en esas cosas. ¿Qué clase de cosas atrevidas le gustarían a él?

Unos segundos después la música empezó a emanar de los altavoces que había colgados en el techo.

—¿Te gusta Tom Petty?

Como estaba distraída pensando aún en la llamada de teléfono y en la sexualidad, y como casi nunca escuchaba música, Ayuzawa se limitó a asentir.

Usui volvió a la mesa y sirvió dos platos con mazorcas de maíz, puré de patatas y unas rebanadas de pan tostado. Cuando fue a sacar el pollo, Misaki le dijo:

—Una pechuga, por favor. —Usui la miró y sacó dos pechugas muy doradas.

—¿Ves?, ya empezamos a encontrar cosas que tenemos en común.

—¿Tú crees?

Después de aquella llamada, lo dudaba mucho.

—Totalmente —la saludó con su refresco de cola antes de dar un buen trago—. La bebida, la música, y a los dos nos encantan las pechugas.

Misaki se atragantó; entonces, para sorpresa suya, se echó a reír. Usui era tan escandaloso que resultaba imposible no sentirse entretenida con él. Decía y hacía cosas que jamás se había imaginado en su vida, mucho menos experimentado.

Al ver su hilaridad, Takumi pareció muy complacido consigo mismo. Se sentó frente a ella y sonrió.

—Me gusta tu risa —dijo en tono bajo y ronco.

Ayuzawa hizo un esfuerzo para no perder la compostura. Aquellos olvidos espontáneos del decoro no eran en absoluto aceptables.

—Gracias.

—Es tan sexy...

Ella decidió no sentirse halagada y sacudió el tenedor, negando las palabras de Usui.

—Una mujer no se puede creer nada de un hombre que va de ligue.

Takumi pareció sorprendido solo un instante; en tonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse como un loco. Misaki intentó no sonreír; bajó la cabeza y se concentró en partir en dos su tostada.

Su falta de propiedad resultaba contagiosa, decidió Misaki mientras se le ocurrían algunas cosas escandalosas. Sacudió la cabeza, pero por dentro se sintió más alegre de lo que se había sentido en muchos años.

—¿Sabes, Misaki?, eres demasiado —le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

_"¿Demasiado qué?"_ Misaki no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

—Necesitamos que hagas el posado lo antes posible.

Él asintió, pero dijo:

—Come conmigo mañana.

Ayuzawa dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

—¡Pero... estamos comiendo ahora! O más bien soy yo la que estoy comiendo. Tú —lo acusó— estás ahí, mirándome.

—Me gusta mirarte —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría que me contestaras algunas preguntas.

—Adelante.

—De acuerdo —lo miró con recelo, pero él no dejó de sonreír—. ¿Cuándo estás libre para quedar con el fotógrafo?

—Mi horario varía. Mañana tengo el día libre, y luego el sábado. Como trabajo diez horas diarias, no me apetece quedar con un fotógrafo un día de la semana.

—No sé si el fotógrafo podrá quedar mañana...

—No te preocupes. Además, primero quiero ver las poses; saber dónde me meto. Te lo advierto, no pienso hacer ninguna tontería.

Misaki se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Queremos que los hombres tengan un aspecto atractivo y sexy, no tonto. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

—Quiero ver las poses —dijo en tono desconfiado.

—Yo no... ¿cómo?

—Almuerza conmigo mañana —le repitió—, y podremos ver las fotos que ya has tomado. Así me haré una idea de cómo tengo que posar.

—La pose no la decides tú.

—Sí —dijo—. Sí que la decido yo —la miró con empeño.

—Solo lo estás haciendo para obligarme a al morzar contigo.

Takumi ni lo negó ni lo confirmó.

—Podemos quedar en Marcos. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te parece al mediodía? ¿Está bien?

—No. Mi hora de la comida es a las once.

—A las once está bien. Estaré ahí —Usui la miró—. Y no llegues tarde.

Y tras decir eso, Takumi bajó la vista y empezó a comer.

Cuando Usui estaba terminando de comer, sonó de nuevo el teléfono, y Ayuzawa se recostó en la silla con cierto nerviosismo.

**_—¿Takumi, estás ahí, cielo? ¿Nooo?... Maldita sea. He estado pensando en ti, en la semana pasada y en lo fantástico que estuviste, y ahora estoy toda nerviosa. Te echo de menos Takumi. Vamos a vernos, ¿vale?_**

Misaki se frotó la frente.

—¿Quieres que vaya a mirar si tengo algo de postre? Seguramente habrá algo de helado en el con gelador.

Ella levantó la vista.

—No, gracias.

—¿Café entonces?

Ayuzawa sintió una angustia en la garganta y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Usui era un "Don Juan", un hombre amante de la libertad y de la diversión; era todo lo que ella nunca sería, todo lo que había aprendido desde hacía mucho a no ser.

—Creo que me voy a marchar a casa, Takumi.

Él la miró con asombro.

—¿Quieres decir que te vas a marchar sin ayudarme a recoger? —le dijo en broma.

Ayuzawa lo miró y sonrió.

—De acuerdo —Usui la observó mientras ella colocaba los dos platos, los dos vasos y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas—. Ya está —dijo un par de minutos después.

Ayuzawa retiró el abrigo de la silla para ponérselo. Él se puso de pie con movimientos tan precisos y deliberados que automáticamente Ayuzawa empezó a retroceder.

—Usui —lo advirtió, viendo que él daba la vuelta a la mesa y avanzaba hacia ella.

—Ayuzawa —se detuvo directamente delante de ella.

Estaba relajado, pero en sus ojos había una expresión apasionada. Usui era un hombre peligroso, lo mirara por donde lo mirara.

—¿Si te doy un besito, te desmayarás? —le preguntó mientras la agarraba de las solapas del abrigo.

Estaba tan cerca que Misaki percibió el olor de su colonia mezclada con un olor a tierra más sexy y masculino. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—E...tto... —asintió tontamente—. Es probable.

Usui se inclinó más.

—A ver...

En el último momento, Misaki recordó que aquello era un juego para él. Se había propuesto llevársela a la cama en venganza a lo pesada que había sido para que accediera a posar para el calendario. Sería sin duda placentero, pero sin sentido.

Ayuzawa se apartó, y Usui la agarró del brazo.

—De acuerdo, no te besaré. Pero no huyas de mí.

Misaki miró la mano que le agarraba el brazo.

—No creo que pueda huir si me tienes agarrada así.

Usui puso cara de arrepentimiento y la soltó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento.

A Misaki aún le latía el corazón a cien por hora de haberlo tenido tan cerca. Se apartó y se puso los guantes.

—Maldita sea, Misaki. No me mires así. Prefiero mucho más que te rías —se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Solo es que no quiero que te marches a casa enfadada. Quiero que entiendas.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué tienes la intención de... de salirte con la tuya, pase lo que pase y piense yo lo que piense de ello?

Usui sonrió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enfades. Lo cierto es que quiero que hagas lo que quieras con migo. Te prometo que no me resistiré mucho.

—Eres imposible.

Una vez en la carretera, Takumi le tomó la mano cubierta por el guante. A Misaki no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo.

—Dime al menos que te has divertido.

Ayuzawa pensó que no debería. Si decía algo, cualquier cosa, él la utilizaría en contra de ella.

—Vamos, Misaki. No seas cobarde. Reconócelo.

—Si soy una cobarde, tú eres un bravucón.

—Solo quiero que lo reconozcas, eso es todo. De momento.

—De acuerdo. Sí —intentó retirar la mano tímidamente, pero él no se la soltó y Ayuzawa decidió dejarlo estar—. Me lo he pasado bien. Ha sido una novedad.

—¿Una novedad? ¿Me estás llamando «raro»? —dijo, aunque no pareciera particularmente insultado.

—No, me refería al hecho de salir con un hombre, de comprar un pollo para llevar, de escuchar música, de... de reírnos.

—¿Hace mucho que no sales con un hombre?

—Siete años —contestó Misaki, pensando que la verdad lo ayudaría a entender su decisión.

Usui estuvo a punto de salirse de la calzada.

—¡Siete años!

—Por elección, Takumi.

ÉL permaneció un buen rato en silencio.

—Te habría gustado el beso —dijo—, de no haberme evitado así.

Ayuzawa lo creía. A veces deseaba todo lo que él le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento. Pero había aprendido con dolor que las frivolidades sexuales solo conducían al desastre. Y ella ya había sufrido el suyo.

—No ha sido miedo, teniente, sino instinto de conservación. No tengo intención de ser otra más de tus conquistas.

—¿Es por esas mujeres que llamaron? —esperó, pero ella se negó a contestar—. No son conquistas. Solo son mujeres que quieren divertirse un poco, y a mí me encanta complacerlas.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¡Entonces divertirse un poco es hacer cosas innombrables!

Él la miró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—¿Cosas innombrables? —Usui se echó a reír sin poder aguantarse—. ¿Te estabas imaginando algún tipo de perversión? Vaya, vaya, Misaki... —continuó sin dejar de reírse.

—Cállate, Usui.

—Qué graciosa eres. Cosas innombrables —cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, Usui se acercó a ella—. Te prometo una cosa, Misaki, cariño. Cuando te acuestes conmigo, nada de lo que hagamos te parecerá pervertido o innombrable —bajó el tono—. Solo te vas a divertir.

—No aguantes la respiración —dijo—. ¿Además, con cuántas mujeres estás saliendo? ¿Con una docena al mismo tiempo?

—En este momento, solo con una.

Se le fue el alma a los pies.

—¿Es alguien especial? —preguntó, aunque aquello a ella no le importaba.

Su asociación con Usui Takumi se reducía es trictamente al calendario. En cuanto terminara la sesión fotográfica, no volvería a verlo.

El detuvo el coche junto al Volkswagen de Misaki y aparcó.

—Sí, es especial —le tocó la mejilla y después le acarició el cuello—. Y muy pronto me va a contar todos sus secretos.

* * *

Que tal el capi les gusto si, no? bueno aki ya nos damos cuenta q algo le paso a nuestra querida Misaki así q ya pueden ir sacando sus teorías y si las tiene háganmelo saber me encantaría leerlas y quienes serán las mujeres k llamaron igual si ya tienen una idea me gustaría escucharla ya saben toda heroína tiene su némesis quien creen ustedes q será? y sobre todo quien quiere un Usui Takumi de ese calibre (yo me apunto jjjjjj) espero sus comentarios q me hacen muy feliz y alegraran la semana de esta pobre esclava de los estudios sin más que decir los dejo y seguiré con mi tarea hasta la próxima Chau!

_15/10/2012 _

_22:25_

Eleonora


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente como les va? la verdad lamento tanto retraso estaba en clases y ya saben como es eso… enserio tal parece que los profesores no tienen vida social, pero en fin ya salí a vacaciones y lo primero q hizo mi familia es llevarme por ahí así que por eso y otras razones no he podido actualizar espero no me odien. Adore sus comentarios muchas gracias y no se preocupen q ahora tendrán actualizaciones constantes todos los días viernes en la tarde en fin este capítulo va dedicado para esas personas:

**kxrym3**

**Aoi hanabusa**

**sweet**

**rukiruki-mazzy15**

**Etsuko-Ai**

**arehandora**

**y dos anónimos**

Enserio gracias por darse el tiempo de decirme lo que piensan y Obvio para mis lectores que permanecen en la oscuridad igual gracias por leer.

Solo una cosa más y los dejo en paz estoy preparando dos fics originales de mi autoría uno obvio es de Kaichou wa Maid-sama en el que trabajare yo sola y otro para los amantes de Bleach y en especial el Ichiruki! lo aremos en equipo con mi mejor amiga así que díganme si quisieran leerlos bueno creo que eso era todo nos vemos abajo y recuerden que:

**Ni Kaichou wa Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de mi autora favorita de Shojo Hiro Fujiwara y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Lori Foster yo actúo como un medio para traérselas.**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

Aquella había sido la mañana más lenta de su vida. Después de una noche de sueños eróticos con la señorita Misaki Ayuzawa, Takumi estaba de lo más hosco.

¿Qué ocultaba ella?

Llevaba preocupándose desde el día anterior. A él no le gustaba preocuparse y normalmente no perdía el tiempo con eso. Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Misaki.

Ya había considerado todas las cosas que podrían haberle pasado a una mujer, y todas lo ponían frenético. Alguien le había hecho daño; solo esperaba que el culpable aún siguiera por allí para poder al menos echarle el guante.

El hecho de querer vengarse por ella, de querer protegerla, le resultaba muy extraño. Tan extraño como esa maldita preocupación. Ni dormido ni despierto parecía poder dejar de pensar en ella; en su miedo y en su reserva.

Siete largos años. Increíble.

De madrugada, cuando empezaba a clarear, Usui se había despertado y había contemplado la posibilidad de que Misaki nunca se ablandase con respecto a él. ¿Qué hacer si continuaba rechazándolo, si continuaba con aquella vida solitaria?

No. No quería pensar así. De hecho ella ya sé había ablandado un poco. La noche anterior incluso parecía haberse divertido... Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. Misaki se había relajado lo suficiente como para charlar con él, o permitirle que le gastara bromas. Pero entonces esas dos mujeres habían llamado. ¡Qué mal momento!

* * *

El restaurante estaba casi vacío cuando llegó. Se asomó para ver si ella había llegado, pero como no la vio, decidió esperarla a la puerta. Aquel día hacía fresco pero también lucía el sol. Era un día glorioso, lleno de promesas, y él pensaba aprovecharlo.

Estaba allí ensimismado cuando una suave mano femenina le hizo cosquillas en la parte de atrás del cuello. Usui se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Honoka, una de las mujeres que lo habían llamado la noche anterior.

—Takumi! Me dormí esperando a que me llamaras. ¿Qué estuviste, toda la noche por ahí?

—No, yo...

Ella lo besó en la boca con determinación, pero Usui la retiró.

— Honoka —la reprendió—. Tranquilízate.

Pero Honoka se inclinó sobre él, presionándole los pechos contra el suyo, y lo miró con expresión sensual.

—Ven esta noche —le susurró mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con un dedo.

—No puedo.

—No te arrepentirás —su sonrisa le prometió muchas cosas, todas ella fogosas.

Takumi sonrió. Le encantaban las mujeres, su modo de coquetear y de provocar.

—Lo siento, nena, no puedo.

Honoka hizo un mohín. Y los mohines de Honoka eran de los que hacían que los hombres se hincaran de rodillas. Pero él se había inmunizado recientemente, gracias a Misaki.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Porque ayer... —empezó a explicar, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Disculpa.

Usui volvió la cabeza y se encontró con que Misaki estaba justo detrás de él. Iba vestida con un elegante traje de chaqueta gris y una capa a juego.

A pesar de que Honoka no lo soltaba, Usui sonrió al verla.

—Misaki.

Sus grandes ojos ámbar ardían de rabia.

Usui intentó quitarse de en medio a Honoka pero ella se agarró como una lapa.

—Vaya —dijo Honoka con sonrisa predadora—. Qué cosa más curiosa.

—En absoluto —dijo mientras miraba a la otra—. Todo para ti.

Para sorpresa de Takumi, Ayuzawa no se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sino que los rodeó y entró en el restaurante.

Segundos después Takumi empezó a reírse. Misaki estaba celosa. Muy celosa. Era más de lo que había esperado. La noche antes, había sospechado; pero lo que acababa de ver no le dejó ninguna duda. Miró a Honoka y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Está celosa —canturreó en tono emocionado, sonriendo como un tonto.

Honoka lo miró con curiosidad.

—Yo... me daba la impresión de que no te gustaban las mujeres celosas.

—Misaki es especial —le dijo.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí —dijo—. Eso era lo que estaba a punto de decirte —añadió en tono suave—. Me retiró oficialmente. Se terminaron las salidas.

Ella se quedó estupefacta.

—Lo dirás en broma, ¿no?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Takumi llevaba toda la vida de flor en flor. Se había divertido y estaba bien seguro de que las mujeres que habían estado con él dirían lo mismo. Y no se arrepentía de nada. Pero Ayuzawa le había afectado de un modo distinto. Ella era distinta.

Honoka lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

—Estoy seguro de que comprendes por qué no deberías seguir llamando, y por qué no podemos estar aquí en la calle así.

—No, en realidad no lo entiendo —lo miró a la cara—. Esto no es nada normal en ti, Takumi. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él se apartó de ella un poco.

—Creo que tengo la oportunidad de que lo de Misaki funcione. No quiero estropearlo viendo a otras mujeres. Como acabas de comprobar, no le gusta que esté con otras.

—¿Y eso te importa? ¿Lo que a ella le guste o le deje de gustar?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Usui decidió que esa noche haría unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono, para que las mujeres a las que aún veía supieran que no estaba disponible. Se dedicaría a Ayuzawa por completo. Tenía que ser suficiente.

Tomada una decisión, asintió.

—Necesito entrar. Cuanto más esté sola, más me querrá hacer sufrir.

Honoka se quedó algo recelosa de su repentino cambio de parecer.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión...

—No lo haré.

—Buena suerte entonces —le dio un abrazo y se marchó.

Cuando entró en el restaurante Misaki lo miró con frialdad. Estaba sentada a una mesa redonda, y no parecía nada contenta.

Usui estuvo a punto de entrar silbando de lo contento que estaba, pero se contuvo por si acaso. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Misaki abrió su menú y se escondió detrás.

Takumi se sentó. Era tan adorable, tan vulnerable, y tan preciosa...

—Espero que tengas apetito, porque yo estoy muerto de hambre.

Ella resopló.

—Sí —dijo, intentando calcular su humor—. En cuanto a esa mujer con la que estaba fuera...

—No es asunto mío —lo interrumpió en tono frío y brusco, y Usui se alegró de su reacción.

—Le dije que ya no estaba disponible.

Misaki cerró el menú y lo dejó en la mesa.

—¿Cómo?

Takumi deslizó el pie junto al de ella. Los manteles largos ocultaban sus piernas, dándole la oportunidad de coquetear jugando con los pies por debajo de la mesa. Le frotó el tobillo contra el suyo; Misaki pegó un respingo y Takumi sonrió.

—Te dije que ahora solo estaba con una mujer.

Ella lo negó sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

—No seré yo.

—Sí, eres tú.

—Usui, no —el pulso del cuello se le aceleró, y Ayuzawa plantó las manos sobre la mesa—. En cuanto terminemos el calendario, no habrá razón para seguir viéndote.

A Takumi eso no le gustó en absoluto.

—Inaceptable.

En ese momento apareció el camarero, y Misaki no pudo responderle.

—¿Qué les apetece beber?

—Yo quiero café. ¿Y tú, Misaki?

Ella apretó los dientes y miró con rabia al desa fortunado camarero.

—Agua fría.

—¿Solo agua fría? —le preguntó Usui.

Sin mirarlo, se lo repitió al camarero, enfatizando cada sílaba.

—Sí, señora. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Cuando se marchó el chico, Usui se echó a reír.

—Has aterrorizado a ese pobre chico.

—No es cierto.

—Míralo.

Ayuzawa miró hacia la cocina y vio al joven camarero susurrándole algo a otro y gesticulando con las manos. Los dos nombres la miraron y, al ver que ella los miraba, dejaron de hablar inmediatamente y continuaron trabajando.

Ella gimió.

—Es por culpa tuya.

—¿Me culpas de tu mal genio? —dijo, fingiendo que era una grave afrenta—. No, no, cariño. Eso no es justo.

—No soy tu cariño.

—Aún no. Pero estoy en ello.

—Antes de conocerte nunca me he comportado así.

—Lo he notado —respondió en tono amable—. Parece que nunca cambias de humor. Eres insulsa.

—Me controlo —dijo entre dientes—. Soy educada, considerada, respetuosa...

Takumi se echó a reír. Era tan fácil irritarla, que apenas podía creer que en algún momento la hubiera considerado una mojigata.

—¡Vale! Te entiendo. Entonces saco la bestia que llevas dentro, ¿eh?

—Desgraciadamente, sí —dijo mientras tamborileaba con las uñas sobre la mesa—. En realidad, he pensado en lo de anoche.

—¿En mí?

—No albergues esperanzas, Usui. Pensé en mi horrible comportamiento, y en cómo voy a tener que esforzarme por mantener la estabilidad cuando estoy contigo.

Takumi se quedó cortado. Ayuzawa parecía tan seria, tan autodisciplinada.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —y antes de que ella pudiera añadir alguna otra explicación fría, continuó hablando—. Anoche yo también pensé mucho en ti. En lo agradable que fue escuchar tu risa y ver tu lado pícaro.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Me gustaría que las compartieras conmigo.

—Dudo que le importen mucho a un hombre como tú.

Aquel era un insulto que no podía ignorar.

—Un hombre como yo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me explicas qué es eso?

Misaki lo miraba con expresión pétrea.

—Me importa el calendario, los menos afortuna dos que se beneficiarán de las ventas. Me imaginé que siendo bombero, estarías especialmente sensibilizado con esas causas.

Usui estaba muy tenso, pero aun así decidió contestarle.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ¿Qué derecho tienes a juzgarme?

La incertidumbre asomó momentáneamente a sus facciones.

—No quisiste tener nada que ver con el calendario.

—Entiendo. ¿Y solo se puede ayudar a través de tu proyecto? ¿Es que el dinero y el tiempo no pueden ser donados directamente? ¿Es que no hay otros proyectos en marcha?

Ella se puso pálida.

—¿Haces todas esas cosas?

Usui había hablado demasiado. Dios sabía que no había querido molestarla, ni provocar en ella aquella expresión tan afligida.

Ayuzawa se volvió y colocó un maletín de cuero sobre la mesa, del que sacó una carpeta.

—He traído las fotos que me pediste —dijo en tono de disculpa.

—Ayuzawa.

—Puedes mirarlas y ver cuáles te gustan.

Él ignoró las brillantes fotografías en color.

—Tienes razón. Mi trabajo me hace ser más sensible a ciertas cosas, sobre todo hacia las víctimas del fuego.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de esto —dijo tras desviar la mirada.

—He visto la realidad de lo que sufre un quemado, cómo afecta a su vida.

—Usui por favor —miró a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda.

Él frunció el ceño y la presionó, a pesar de su evidente disgusto. Tenía que saber lo que le había pasado.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, cariño? Explícamelo.

Ella explotó. Plantó las manos sobre la mesa y le dijo en voz baja pero llena de rabia:

—¡No soy tu cariño! ¡Nunca seré tu maldito cariño!

Usui le acarició la parte interna de la muñeca hasta el codo.

—Imagino que tus celos son una buena señal. Al menos sé que no estás siendo sincera cuando dices que no te interesa.

Misaki agarró las fotos y las blandió delante de él.

—Como ves, las fotos están hechas en papel brillante y con fondos naturales...

—Yo entiendo que en cuanto me digas cuáles son tus problemas, podremos intentar superarlos entre los dos.

Ojalá pudiera conseguir ayudarla a hacerlo. Usui tenía ya unas cuantas sospechas, y eso lo hacía estar nervioso y preocupado.

—Estoy dispuesto a ser paciente —añadió con amabilidad—. Sé que me volveré loco, porque te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero supongo que merece la pena esperar por ti.

Ayuzawa hizo trizas una de las fotos y al momento siguiente se quedó mirando lo que había hecho con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente horrorizada.

—¿Tienes otras copias?

Ella asintió.

—Sí...

En ese momento se acercó el camarero con cautela.

—Esto... aquí tienen las bebidas, y si están listos para pedir...

Usui recogió las fotos. Ayuzawa parecía un poco atontada y él le frotó la piel delicada de la muñeca para tranquilizarla.

Ella miró al camarero.

—Yo tomaré la sopa y una ensalada.

—Sí, señora —dijo el camarero mientras apuntaba rápidamente en su libreta.

—Yo una hamburguesa con todo, doble de patatas fritas y un batido de chocolate malteado —miró a Misaki—. ¿Estás segura de que solo quieres sopa y ensalada?

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar, y Usui cerró los menús y le dijo en voz baja al camarero que eso sería todo.

Buscó sus pies y los encerró entre los suyos. Ella lo miró.

—Todo está bien, sabes.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No está bien.

—¿Por qué?

Él le tomó la mano y, cosa rara, ella no la retiró. Incluso lo agarró con fuerza.

—Me estás confundiendo, Usui. No quiero sentirme así.

—Es bueno estar confusa. Quiere decir que talvez todo esto te afecte al menos un poquito.

—¿Todo esto? —dijo con expresión escéptica.

—Esta química sexual, esta atracción repentina, llámalo como quieras.

Ayuzawa pareció volver un poco a la realidad.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de tonta, Usui, o te parezco tan inocente? ¿O te has olvidado de que ya me has dicho lo que quieres y por qué?

—Eso era lo que quería al principio.

—Ah... ¿Y ahora tus motivos son más altruistas?

—No, ahora te conozco un poco mejor, te he olido y me he reído contigo.

La pelinegra se indignó visiblemente.

—¿Que me has olido?

Usui le presionó levemente el punto de la muñeca donde el pulso latía alocadamente.

—El olor de tu piel me pone duro. Quiero desnudarte y olerte por todas partes. Quiero frotarme contra tu cuerpo hasta que nuestros olores se mezclen.

Misaki se quedó helada.

Usui se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz de tal modo que apenas se le oyó.

—¿Sabes a qué hueles, Ayuzawa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le miró la boca.

Maldita sea. Se fijó en su tez sonrosada, en sus grandes y expresivos ojos ámbar; y Takumi sintió ganas de besarla, en ese mismo momento, allí mismo.

Le dio la sensación de que ella le dejaría.

¿Qué le importaba si estaban en un sitio público y los otros clientes los miraban? A él no le importaba. Ya los habían visto discutir, de modo que pensarían que estaban haciendo las paces.

Además, él comía regularmente en Marcos con Kuuga y Kano. Casi todos lo conocían allí, de modo que lo entenderían.

Usui se acercó a ella despacio mientras observaba cómo Misaki entreabría los labios, cómo tras los dientes la lengua se movía levemente, y...

—Eh, Takumi —una fuerte palmada en la espalda estuvo a punto de tirarlo del asiento.

Usui se estiró con expresión ceñuda. Kuuga y Kano estaban allí, sonriéndole.

—Marchaos.

Misaki soltó una exclamación entrecortada.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no se lo toman a mal.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo Kano, y sacó una silla de otra mesa para unirse a ellos—. Eh, Ayuzawa-san. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien —contestó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo está, Kano?

Usui miró a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Conoces a Ayuzawa?

—Pues claro. Hemos hablado un par de veces.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Quería que Kano-san posara también para el calendario. Sé que es enfermero, pero como trabaja para el parque de bomberos... con su excelente forma física y siendo también apuesto, habría sido perfecto.

Kano se echó a reír.

—¿No te encanta cómo dice todo eso sin mirar de un modo lascivo? Qué pena que no pudo ser.- Usui sabía que lo decía con ironía, y lo que pensaba Kano de ese tipo de posados.

En ese momento Kuuga se sentó a horcajadas en una de las sillas.

—Hola, me llamo Kuuga Sakurai. Soy un amigo de ellos.

—Hola —Ayuzawa miró al rubio con interés profesional—. Mmm. No lo había visto en el parque de bomberos. ¿Es bombero o enfermero? De todos modos, podríamos participar también en el calendario.

Usui volteó los ojos.

—Ayuzawa, por favor, deja de decirle a todos mis amigos lo sexy y apuestos que te parecen. Es vergonzoso.

Kano se echó a reír.

—Tal vez para ti sí.

Misaki, colorada de vergüenza, le lanzó una cuchara. Takumi la atrapó y sonrió antes de pasársela.

—Yo trabajo con la policía —interrumpió Kuuga—. Soy policía secreto.

—¡Policía secreto!

Usui extendió los brazos.

—¿Venga, por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? —dijo en tono sarcástico, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Gracias —le contestó Kano—. ¿Qué pasa con las fotos?

Misaki se aclaró la voz, pero no dejó de echar les tímidas miradas a sus amigos. Usui estaba acostumbrado a eso. Kuuga tenia unos ojos tan cafes que su belleza, resultaba un tanto misteriosa, gustaba mucho a las mujeres. Sorprendentemente, Kuuga se había mostrado indiferente a la mayoría de ellas, hasta que Sakura había aparecido en su vida. Entonces se había enamorado como un tonto.

—El teniente ha accedido por fin a posar para el calendario —le explicó a Kanou—. Pero primero quería ver algunas de las fotos.

Usui miró las fotos detenidamente y después se las pasó a Kano.

—Son ridículas —gruñó Takumi, que se sentía algo incómodo—. Los bomberos no trabajan sin camisa o sin casco. Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué ninguno lleva uniforme?

Misaki emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

—Queríamos que estuvieran sexys.

—Sí, bueno, pues a nadie le importa lo sexys que estén cuando están apagando un fuego.

—El calendario tiene como fin la diversión, Usui —comentó Kano, que al momento se volvió hacia Ayuzawa y excusó el temperamento hosco de su amigo—. Como es teniente, se tiene que tomar la responsabilidad hacia su equipo muy en serio.

—¿Sabes? —lo interrumpió Kuuga—. He visto a Takumi poniéndose el traje especial con solo la ropa interior debajo —le explicó—. Ya sabes —le confió en tono más bajo—, nada de uniforme.

—Sí —continuó Kano—. Y cuando termina una salida, tiene la costumbre de quitarse la chaqueta y de pasearse por el parque todo sucio y con el pecho desnudo.

—Me quito la chaqueta cuando termino el trabajo porque cuando nos estamos cociendo debajo del traje el calor es infernal.

—Las mujeres siempre están cuchicheando so bre él. Ellas... ¡Ay! —Kuuga se frotó el tobillo por de bajo de la mesa—. Oye, me has hecho daño.

Usui pensó en volver a darle otra.

—Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kano—. Ya conoce tu reputación. Cualquier mujer que haya pasado contigo diez minutos se entera de cómo es, y ella ha estado contigo más tiempo.

Casi en el mismo momento, tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa de al lado se echaron a reír, y cuando Usui levantó la vista vio que lo miraban. Una de ella lo saludó, meneando los dedos de manera coqueta.

Ayuzawa retiró la silla y se puso de pie.

—Creo que tengo que ir al servicio.

Takumi, Kuuga y Kano se pusieron los tres de pie con caballerosidad, y Misaki se dio la vuelta muy derecha y echó a andar hacia los servicios.

Kuuga y Kano miraron a Usui con curiosidad.

—Volverá —dijo Takumi—. En cuanto se haya calmado.

Kuuga silbó por lo bajo.

—Vaya. Parecía a punto de arrancarte la cabeza de cuajo.

—Nunca la había visto de mal humor. Cuando ha estado en el parque, se ha mostrado siempre tan tranquila.

Usui sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso solo es una fachada —dijo él.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. En realidad es una mujer muy afectiva, y no le gusta que otras mujeres coqueteen conmigo.

—¿Es eso lo que la ha puesto nerviosa? —Kano arqueó una ceja—. Porque creo que más bien ha sido la perorata que le has echado sobre el calendario. Después de todo, es su proyecto más querido, y tú, amigo mío, acabas de echárselo por tierra.

Usui se quedó helado. El estómago se le encogió. Para ser un hombre que se las daba de conocer a las mujeres, acababa de meter la pata.

—¡Maldición!

Kuuga soltó una risilla.

En cuando Misaki volviera, intentaría arreglarlo. Le explicaría por qué estaba tan sensibilizado con el tema. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella quisiera confiarle sus propios sentimientos.

Vio que Kano le daba un codazo a Kuuga y que ambos se sonreían divertidos.

—¿Y qué estabais haciendo aquí, por cierto? —les preguntó Usui.

—Hemos venido a almorzar. Hace un mes que no nos juntábamos.

Kuuga sacudió la cabeza.

—Me cuesta creer que soliéramos venir aquí regularmente, ¿eh? Al menos una vez por semana, ¿no?

—Éramos un poco ridículos, la verdad —comentó Kano.

Como Kano y Kuuga apenas habían salido con mujeres, habían tenido mucho tiempo para juntarse en Marcos. Kuuga era un hombre solitario que confiaba en muy pocas personas, y Kano tenía una hija de cuatro años que normalmente le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Hasta que habían conocido a las mujeres adecuadas, su reunión semanal en Marcos había sido lo más emocionante de la semana.

Usui se había juntado con sus amigos cada vez que le había sido posible. En ese momento, hubiera preferido que se largaran.

—¿Qué hace Sakura?

Kuuga volteó los ojos.

—Está entrevistando a unas prostitutas de ese barrio solitario unas cuantas calles lejos de la escuela Seika.

Como Sakura Hanazono escribía relatos policíacos, tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas para sus historias.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Kano al ver la cara que ponía—. Erika se ha ido con ella, y además las mujeres son prostitutas reformadas que Kuuga detuvo hace unos meses. Son unas mujeres muy agradables, y tienen mucho que contar que a Sakura le interese.

Estaba convencido de que sus dos amigos habían tenido mucha suerte con sus mujeres. Usui los miró y sintió envidia. Él quería ser feliz, maldita sea, y quería a Misaki. Después de conocer a Erika y a Sakura, pensó que quería una mujer como ellas; una mujer alta de piernas largas, sincera y valiente.

En lugar de eso, se había fijado en una mujer menuda y remilgada, una mujer que tenía sus secretos y una falta notable de interés por el sexo.

¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto?

—No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo —dijo de pronto sin saber por qué lo decía.

Kuuga y Kano se miraron.

—¿Quién?

—¡Quién va a ser! ¡Misaki! —dijo, y sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad—. Es cierto. Tengo que presionarla todo el tiempo. Si no fuera por el proyecto, no querría estar ahora aquí conmigo.

—¿No la atraes? —le preguntó Kano.

—No. Y no me gusta eso.

—A ningún hombre le gustaría.

En ese momento Ayuzawa volvió corriendo a la mesa.

—¡Acabo de recibir una llamada! —blandió el teléfono hacia Usui—. Al fotógrafo le han cancelado un trabajo. Podemos hacer el posado hoy. Así tendrás tiempo de volver al parque a buscar tu uniforme.

—¿Mi uniforme?

—Por supuesto. Para dar ambiente. Podemos quedar en el parque a las cinco y media, junto a la ruta ecológica. Así podremos prepararnos antes de que llegue el fotógrafo.

Parecía tener todo planeado y simplemente asumía que él le seguiría la corriente. Como si él no tuviera vida propia, como si fuera un juguete en sus manos.

Y en ese momento, lo era.

—Tengo en mente la imagen perfecta —dijo Ayuzawa.

—¿La imagen perfecta?

—Sé exactamente lo que quiero.

Usui cerró los ojos. Él también sabía lo que quería, y no era lo mismo que ella. Pero le gustaba de masiado verla sonreír como para no hacer lo que Ayuzawa le pedía. Además, así podría pasar todo el día con ella.

Abrió los ojos, aceptando su destino, en absoluto decepcionado, y sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

—Gracias.

—Con una condición —añadió Usui.

* * *

Y bien que les parece nuestro Alienígena favorito ya se puso las pilas y cual será esa condición XD yo como la mayoría de ustedes supongo, ame el manga de este mes y odie la interrupción de Tora, pero en fin recuerden dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, justo aki abajo tienen el lugar indicado, Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo viernes a y no olviden decirme q opinan de los fics y si kieren q los publique :)

"Por un mundo lleno de Aliens Pervertidos y Shinigamis Sustitutos"

15/03/2013

17:18

Eleonora


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente linda como la han pasado, (sale de su escondite adormilada y hambrienta) si lo sé imperdonable! Dejarlos sin actualización por tanto tiempo pero he tenido varias actividades que han acabado literalmente con migo y bueno la publicación del fic de Bleach que les comente ya se dio así q eso también me ha mantenido alejada de por aki… por cierto si alguien le interesa se llama **Mas Allá del Tiempo **y es un IchiRuki (amo a esta pareja) así q a los q les guste los espero por ahí, en fin lo siento mucho pero enserio ahora si tendremos actualizaciones mucho más seguidas lo prometo.

Y como siempre quiero dedicar este capítulo a las lindas personas que me han dejado hermosos comentario enserio lo aprecio y mucho **ya vamos 30!,** gracias y ojala no se hayan desanimado de la historia por mi inconsistencia, los adoro y pues estas hermosas y sensuales personas son:

rukiruki-mazzy15

a92

Etsuko-Ai

karitol

sweet

usuixmisaki

Coty

haru10

Elizabeth

.31

Tanjou

itsMarcelayall

andreroro

rachelarjoniana

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme algo que leer en verdad es en demasía especial para mí y pues espero y aspiro contestarles personalmente a cada una de las cuales su cuenta me lo permita :D y a los que no, sepan que los adoro y que son geniales ya saben estoy para las que sea y bueno también un beso para mis lectores que permanecen en la oscuridad como siempre los animo a dejarme sus opiniones de que les parece en fin ya fue mucho lalala XD a lo que vinieron aunque antes de dejarlos leer debo decirles que:

**Ni Kaichou wa Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de mi autora favorita de Shojo Hiro Fujiwara y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Lori Foster yo actúo como un medio para traérselas.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Misaki se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ven tana con fastidio. ¿Qué clase de «condición» estúpida era aquella?

—No sé por qué no hemos podido traer los dos coches.

—Porque si voy a hacer esto —le explicó, ignorando su mal humor—, al menos quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

Misaki decidió que no se lo explicaría otra vez. Tarde o temprano se daría por vencido.

—Me gustan tus amigos —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—¿Kano y Kuuga?

—Sí —se volvió hacia él—. Háblame de sus esposas.

—Kuuga es el único que está casado. Kano tiene mucho trabajo con su hija y la familia de Erika, que están todos locos —la miró y sonrió—. Si conocieras a su familia, lo entenderías.

—¿No se lleva bien con ellos?

—Claro que sí. Todos quieren a Kano. Aunque al principio se mostró muy cerrado con Erika. En realidad, ella tuvo que ponerle en su sitio un par de veces.

—Claro.

—De verdad Erika es mucha mujer —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mide casi un metro ochenta y tiene las piernas más largas e increíbles que he visto. Es fuerte, directa y sincera.

—Pareces admirarla mucho.

—¿A Erika? Sí, claro. Es estupenda. Supongo que si Kano no hubiera ligado con ella, yo le habría pedido salir.

Ayuzawa se puso tensa. ¡Ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo!

—¿Sabe Kano lo que sientes?

—Lo que sentía; y desde luego que lo sabía. Se lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad para hacerlo rabiar —le sonrió—. Un poco de competencia no le viene mal a un hombre. Además, Erika no se acercó a mí nunca con interés, aparte de para hacerme preguntas sobre Kano.

—¿Y Kuuga-san? Dijiste que está casado.

—Con Sakura. Es una novelista famosa. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

—No.

—Escribe novelas de misterio. Un verdadero amor con una imaginación ilimitada, que su pongo que le viene de maravilla cuando tiene que escribir esas historias.

Misaki apretó los dientes.

—Parece que también te gusta bastante.

—Sí —le dijo en tono tan suave que ella tuvo ganas de pegarle—. Durante un tiempo pensé que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella había puesto los ojos en Mick y ahí quedó todo.

—¿Tienes por costumbre seducir a las novias de tus amigos?

—No —dijo sin más.

Misaki se quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba demostrando lo que sentía. ¿Dios mío, por qué sentía envidia? Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que jamás podría pasar de una relación superficial con un hombre.

Takumi tomó la entrada del parque y aminoró la velocidad. Mientras avanzaba hacia las sendas ecológicas, le tomó la mano a Misaki.

—Solía pensar que quería una mujer como las de ellos. Pero está demostrado que nunca conoceremos bien nuestras mentes.

Misaki sintió un revoloteo en el corazón y se dijo que era una tonta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Usui detuvo el coche en un aparcamiento de grava.

—Últimamente solo hay una mujer que ocupe mis pensamientos. Y no se parece en nada ni a Erika ni a Sakura.

Ayuzawa comparó. Parecían dos mujeres estupendas, que disfrutaban de la sexualidad y se entregaban sin reservas.

Pero su corazón estaba agobiado por el peso de la culpabilidad.

—Intentemos prepararnos antes de que llegue Aoi.

—¿Aoi es el fotógrafo?

—Sí.

Takumi la había recogido en su casa y habían ido juntos al parque de bomberos. Ella había insistido en que Usui se llevara el hacha, y él había hecho lo que ella le había pedido.

—No se te olvide sacar el hacha —le recordó al ver que la dejaba en la parte de atrás del coche; Usui protestó entre dientes y Misaki sonrió—. Dame los pantalones; yo los llevo. Puedes dejar la cazadora y el casco de momento.

No tenía intención de cubrir su apuesto rostro ni aquel cuerpo hermoso más de lo necesario.

Misaki levantó la vista a un maravilloso cielo azul mientras rezaba para que Aoi llegara puntual, porque seguramente el sol se escondería muy pronto.

Encontró un lugar donde no había hierba y se agachó con cuidado. Takumi llegó junto a ella cuando Misaki terminaba de ensuciar las rodillas, la parte delantera y la trasera de los pantalones, limpios momentos antes.

—Estaban demasiado limpios. Queremos que parezca como si hubieras estado trabajando.

—Los bomberos no se revuelven en guarrería.

Ella ahogó una sonrisa; Usui podía ser tan susceptible a veces.

—Créeme, sé exactamente lo que hacen los bomberos.

Una expresión reflexiva asomó a sus ojos ambar

—Has tenido experiencia directa, ¿verdad?

En lugar de mirarlo o contestar a su pregunta, Ayuzawa se levantó y sacudió los pantalones.

—Toma, póntelos.

Usui miró a su alrededor. En esa época del año, no había mucha gente en el parque, y menos por aquella parte.

—¿Encima de los vaqueros, o no? —preguntó en tono sugerente.

Misaki había decidido cómo quería las fotos.

—No.

—¿Quieres que me quite los vaqueros aquí mismo?

—No hay nadie. Pero si te da vergüenza, puedes esconderte detrás de ese árbol grande. Como sea, date prisa. Quiero que estés listo antes de que llegue Aoi

Misaki quería hacer todo ese día, pues no tenía intención de volver a quedar con Takumi. La tentaba, y sabía por experiencia que eso no tenía sentido.

Usui no se fue detrás del árbol. La miró a los ojos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Ayuzawa se ruborizó, pero también se dijo que ya lo había visto semidesnudo en los vestuarios. Aquella imagen la había acechado de noche.

Se bajó los vaqueros hasta los tobillos. Afortuna damente, la camisa le llegaba hasta casi medio muslo.

En ese momento, un coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Ambos se volvieron pero, para desgracia de Misaki, no era Aoi.

Kuuga y Kano salieron del coche. Ambos los miraron con hilaridad al ver a Usui con los pantalones bajados. Se reían mientras ayudaban a dos mujeres a salir del coche. Ayuzawa vio que una de ellas, una mujer pequeña y pelirosa, salió y se quedó junto a Kuuga. Miró a Usui y emitió un silbido de admiración, destrozando aquella imagen tan femenina.

Del asiento junto al conductor salió una mujer que parecía un gigante. Llevaba un chándal gris y tenía el pelo rizado del tono mas caoba que Ayuzawa había visto en su vida. Levantó los brazos, aplaudió y gritó:

—Eh, que nuestra presencia no te impida continuar, Usui.

Takumi se echó a reír.

—No pienso quitarme nada más, obsesa.

Ayuzawa sintió que pasaba a un segundo plano. Entre aquellas cinco personas una notable camaradería existía, una amistad palpable que la excluía a ella. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó no sentir resentimiento.

Aquellas personas merecían ser felices. A diferencia de ella, ellos no habían cometido ninguna falta terrible.

Aún con los pantalones bajados, Usui estuvo a punto de derribarla cuando le echó el brazo por los hombros y gritó:

—Erika, Sakura, quiero que conozcáis a Misaki Ayuzawa. Ella es la que está haciendo este calendario con fines benéficos, y yo soy su última víctima.

Misaki se esforzó en sonreír y conoció a las dos mujeres que a punto habían estado de robarle el corazón a Usui. Sakura se adelantó y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola, soy Sakura, la esposa de Kuuga y amiga de Usui. Siento la intrusión, pero Erika y yo hemos terminado lo que teníamos que hacer y teníamos el resto del día libre, y Kano y Kuuga insistieron en venir a meter la nariz; así que hemos tenido que seguirlos —dijo sin respirar.

—No, quiero decir, no me importa mientras a Usui le parezca bien.

Kano abrazó a su enorme esposa.

—Da lo mismo si le importa o no; total, no le hacemos caso.

Erika le estrechó la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa preciosa.

—Soy Erika, la futura esposa de Kano si podemos arreglar el asunto alguna vez.

—¿Dónde está Dani? —preguntó Usui.

—Con mi madre —contestó Erika—. Están haciendo un teñido de nudos a unas camisetas. Pronto la convertirá en una auténtica hippie.

Kano se echó a reír y se dirigió a Misaki.

—Dani es mi hija. Tiene cuatro años pero parece que tiene cuarenta. Se ganó a Erika y a toda su familia en cinco minutos más o menos.

Ayuzawa se sintió ridícula, allí de pie mientras todos la miraban.

—Le estaba indicando a Usui cómo haríamos la sesión fotográfica —se volvió con los pantalones manchados de tierra en la mano—. Toma, puedes ponértelos —añadió, pensando que Takumi no tenía vergüenza alguna.

Kuuga sonrió.

—Hace un poco de fresco hoy para estar en calzoncillos.

Mientras Usui se ponía los pantalones, Ayuzawa fue a buscar las botas. Como odiaba los silencios incómodos, decidió explicarse.

—Las suyas son las últimas fotos que necesitamos, y las vamos a usar para la portada y para otra promoción. Quiero una foto de él sin camisa, con el hacha en la mano, tal vez sonriendo un poco.

—Usui tiene una sonrisa muy bonita —observó Erika.

Takumi le tiró un beso, y gruñó cuando Ayuzawa le pasó las botas bruscamente. Entonces la miró y se echó a reír, el muy asqueroso.

Misaki se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que había hecho y miró a las mujeres, que la observaban con expectación, curiosidad y consideración.

Gracias a Dios, Aoi llegó en ese momento.

Ayuzawa se apresuró hacia él para ayudarlo con el equipo, mientras Usui se ponía las botas de puntera metálica.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Aoi. No es tarde, pero tenía miedo de que nos quedáramos sin luz. Y Usui está inquieto. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará. Con estos temas no se muestra de masiado agradable; no es como los demás bomberos con los que hemos trabajado.

Ayuzawa se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y cerró la boca.

Aoi la miró largamente.

—No te preocupes. Tomo muchas fotos en exteriores con menos luz que esta.

Cargado con el equipo, Aoi se volvió y estudió al grupo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es entonces el modelo hoy?

Todos señalaron a Usui. Aoi resopló mientras cruzaba hacia el césped.

—Quítese la camisa, entonces —metió la mano en una bolsa y sacó una lata pequeña—. Para la foto, la señorita Ayuzawa quiere que parezca como si acabara de hacer un trabajo. Muy en plan macho, ya sabe.

Usui apretó los dientes, pero se quitó la camisa y se la lanzó a Kuuga, que la atrapó al vuelo.

Takumi tenía ya la piel de gallina pues hacía fresco, pero Misaki sabía que solo tardarían unos minutos en hacer las fotos. Usui era un hombre grande y musculoso. No le pasaría nada.

—Tengo algo para tiznarlo un poco —dijo Aoi—. Le pondremos un poco en el pecho y en los brazos, en el cuello y tal vez en el estómago, para hacer juego con los pantalones. Después le pondré un poco de aceite de bebé para simular sudor y, _voilá, _un hombre trabajador.

Jerry dejó el equipamiento en una mesa de merendero que había allí cerca y abrió el tarro.

—Ni hablar —dijo Usui al ver que iba hacia él.

Aoi vaciló. Miró a Misaki y arqueó una ceja.

Ayuzawa miró a Usui, que parecía listo para la pelea. Entonces fue hacia él con rabia contenida.

—Takumi! —le susurró con fuerza—. Estuviste de acuerdo.

—Nunca dije que dejaría que un tipo me untara nada por el cuerpo.

—Solo será un poco —le explicó Aoi, ajeno a la tensión que se mascaba—. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Usui sacudió la cabeza.

—Que no.

—Necesito que parezca que has estado trabajando —insistió Ayuzawa.

Miró a Aoi mientras le contestaba a ella.

—Ningún hombre me ha untado nada jamás, y no pienso dejar que nadie lo haga ahora.

Kuuga y Kano resoplaron; Erika y Sakura se echaron a reír.

Ayuzawa quería gritarles a todos; su hilaridad no contribuía en absoluto a suavizar la situación. Además, a pesar de lo que había dicho Aoi, que ría aprovechar la luz restante. En ese momento se estaba imaginando a Usui con el reflejo anaranjado del atardecer de fondo.

Quería que todos vieran a Usui como ella lo veía. Estaba metida hasta el cuello, y lo sabía.

—Bien —dijo, negándose a seguir pensando en la admiración que sentía por Usui—. Puedes ponértelo tú mismo.

Él sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Ni hablar. No quiero pringarme con eso.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, lo haré yo —gritó Erika.

Ayuzawa se volvió hacia ella en el mismo mo mento en que Kano la agarraba de los pantalones y tiraba de ella.

Como no veía otra solución, Misaki le quitó el tarro a Aoi y metió las manos en la pringue. No pensaba permitir que una de las mujeres tocara el cuerpo desnudo de Usui; y menos delante de ella.

—Estáte quieto —dijo mientras observaba la expresión triunfal de Takumi.

—No pienso mover un músculo —le prometió Usui, que seguidamente extendió los brazos, deseoso de que ella lo tocara.

Misaki aspiró hondo y empezó a extender la pringue negra por los pectorales de Usui. A pesar de que estaban a finales de octubre y de que hacía fresco ese día, Takumi tenía la piel caliente. Era un hombre tan fuerte, y tan sexy...

Dios, no había aprendido nada. Todo por lo que había luchado durante los pasados siete años había sido anulado por Takumi Usui. ¿Qué se su ponía que debía hacer?

Él observó a Misaki sabiendo que acabaría excitándose, pero en absoluto preocupado por ello. Estaba adorable. Con fiera determinación, Ayuzawa observaba los movimientos de su mano mientras le extendía aquella cosa por distintas partes del abdomen. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para visualizarla haciendo el amor con la misma intensidad.

Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó en tono ronco.

Él le contestó del mismo modo, tan afectado como ella.

—Me estás tocando, cariño. Cada vez estoy más caliente.

—Ponle un poco en el abdomen, sobre esos músculos tan masculinos. Destácalos un poco –dijo Jerry.

Ayuzawa miró el estómago de Usui y vaciló.

—Vamos —la animó Usui, a pesar del atento público.

Kano y Kuuga le tomarían el pelo durante mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero podría soportarlo.

Misaki tragó saliva y volvió a meter en la lata una mano delicada. Esperando que ella no se diera cuenta, Usui le puso la mano en el hombro, como si quisiera sostenerla. Sus frentes casi se rozaban mientras los dos observaban con fascinación el progreso de sus dedos acariciándolo.

Aoi emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

—Eh, venga, vosotros dos. Si no vamos a sacar las fotos, entonces alquilaos una habitación.

Kuuga y Kano se echaron a reír como locos, hasta que sus respectivas esposas los acallaron.

Ayuzawa se apartó, avergonzada y horrorizada, y sin pensar se limpió las manos en la falda. A Usui se le ocurrió zarandear a Aoi, pero entonces Ayuzawa no conseguiría sus fotos.

La agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—Ignóralos —le susurró.

—Yo... ya he terminado, de todos modos —se soltó de él e inmediatamente se pasó la mano por los cabellos, asegurándose de que el moño seguía perfecto.

Usui sabía que Ayuzawa hacía eso para intentar calmarse un poco, y se le encogió el corazón al verla tan perdida, tan sola.

Aoi se adelantó con un bote de bruma y empezó a aplicársela por todas partes.

—Eh, eso está frío.

Aoi no le hizo caso.

—Ya casi está —dijo—. Cierra los ojos —y sin perder un segundo le aplicó aceite en la cara con el vaporizador—. Ya estás. Sucio y sudoroso. Como debe ser un hombre de verdad.

Misaki protestó.

—No se trata de ser un hombre de verdad. Solo quiero que parezca que ha estado trabajando duro. Quiero capturar... —hizo una pausa— el dramatismo de luchar contra el fuego.

—Terminemos cuanto antes —dijo Usui.

Misaki corrió a darle el hacha.

—Colócate esto en el hombro y apóyate contra el árbol.

—¿Que me lo coloque en el hombro? ¿Como Paul Bunyon? —se burló.

—No, como Usui Takumi, un bombero extraordinario.

Takumi sacudió la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba encantado con su descripción. Se acercó al árbol, se echó el hacha al hombro y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Así vale?

—No —corrió hasta él—. Necesito una sonrisa sensual.

Todos los demás estaban a una distancia respetable: Aoi ajustando la lente, los amigos de Usui un poco más allá, junto al coche. Takumi le tocó la barbilla con delicadeza.

—En este momento no tengo nada que me haga sonreír.

—Tonterías. Probablemente estarás pensando en cosas...

—Estoy pensando solo en ti —la interrumpió él.

Ella resopló.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

—Sí, porque tú eres difícil —dijo—. ¿Sabes lo que me haría sonreír?

—Tengo miedo de preguntártelo.

Usui la sorprendió inclinándose y besándola en la frente.

—Nunca tengas miedo conmigo, ¿vale?

—No quería decir... De acuerdo, ¿el qué? ¿Qué hace falta para hacerte sonreír?

—Prométeme un beso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Acabas de darme un beso.

—No. Un beso de verdad. En los labios. Con lengua y todo...

Ella fue a darse la vuelta. Usui esperó. Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero al momento los puso en jarras; al segundo siguiente se estaba frotando las sienes. ¡Una reacción tan elocuente por algo tan simple!

Finalmente se volvió hacia él y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir? Te he dicho que no quiero tener una relación.

—Ni siquiera para un adolescente —le explicó con suavidad— un beso significa una relación.

—Pero si te beso una vez... —su voz se fue apagando.

—¿Qué? —maldita sea, quería besarla; deseó con toda su alma que estuvieran solos—. ¿A lo mejor querrías volver a hacerlo?

Ayuzawa lo miró y respondió en tono bajo.

—Sí.

Usui sintió que le cedían las rodillas.

—Ah, cariño...

—Estoy listo cuando lo estéis vosotros —gritó Jerry.

Takumi le tocó el pendiente de oro.

—Misaki, dame algo sexy en qué pensar una razón para sonreír.

Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa sexy le salió sola. Ayuzawa se apartó, lo miró sorprendida y se volvió hacia Aoi.

—¡Eh, Aoi, hazle una foto ahora!

Usui y Ayuzawa continuaron mirándose, y la imaginación de él empezó a trabajar a toda marcha. Mientras, Misaki retrocedía y la cámara de Aoi no dejaba de disparar con entusiasmo.

Misaki se ruborizó, sus ojos ambar se oscurecieron, sus labios se separaron. Usui lo asimiló todo, la excitación de ella, y tuvo ganas de gemir en voz alta. Sabía que él también estaba sofocado, y le pareció muy erótica aquella transmisión de pensamientos.

Ayuzawa continuó retrocediendo hasta que se topó con el tronco de un árbol. Allí se detuvo y Usui imaginó que la tomaba allí mismo en el bosque, con la brisa fresca acariciando sus cuerpos, agarrándole el trasero para que no se rozara contra la corteza áspera, levantándola, embistiéndola...

Pero para Ayuzawa, con sus trajes remilgados y su apariencia atildada, un revolcón en el bosque no sería de su gusto. Debería tener paciencia con ella, aunque no fuera una de sus virtudes.

—Listo —gritó Aoi—. Creo que he conseguido al gunas muy buenas. No sé lo que le ha dicho, señorita Ayuzawa, pero...

—¡Nada! ¡No le he dicho nada!

—Entonces Usui es un actor estupendo —Aoi, al que no le gustaba demasiado charlar, agitó la mano y se encaminó hacia su vehículo.

—¿Cuándo estarán listas las fotos? —preguntó Usui.

—Las voy a sacar en el ordenador esta misma noche. Misaki podrá verlas mañana a primera hora. En cuanto elija las que le interesen las prepararé en un día.

Ayuzawa, que no había dicho todavía ni una palabra, se apartó del árbol y fue hacia Aoi. Usui se acercó a sus amigos.

—Marchaos, ¿vale?

Kuuga sonrió.

—¿Tienes planes?

Sakura le dio un codazo a su marido.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No has visto cómo se miraban?

—Mirad, no sé lo que está pasando, pero desde luego voy a averiguarlo. Y no puedo hacerlo con cuatro curiosos observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Kano ladeó la cabeza y miró a Kuuga.

—¿Se refiere a nosotros?

—Creo que sí —contestó Kuuga.

Sakura se puso de puntillas para darle a Usui un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo nos llevamos de aquí a estos pesados.

—Cuidado —le dijo Kano a su esposa cuando fue a besar a Usui—. Te vas a poner perdida de grasa.

Ayuzawa se acercó en ese momento con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué te está besando todo el mundo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Solo nos estamos despidiendo —le dijo Kuuga, y él y Sakura se volvieron hacia el coche.

—Espero que haya conseguido unas buenas fotos, señorita Ayuzawa. Gracias por dejarnos mirar.

Y él y Erika también se metieron en el coche. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Usui la miró.

—Por fin solos —suspiró con alivio.

Ella pestañeó varias veces. Su nerviosismo era tan aparente que Takumi sintió deseos de levantarla en brazos y mecerla. Pero en lugar de eso le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que Usui se sorprendió. Ayuzawa respiró hondo; cuando se agarró a la cinturilla del pantalón de Takumi le temblaron las manos.

Él se inclinó muy despacio. Cuando sus la bios rozaron los de Misaki, perdió totalmente el control.

* * *

Y que les pareció? Cuántos quieren ahorcarme por dejarlo ahi? XD Se pone bueno señoras y señores jj cuántos extrañamos el manga esta semana y estamos llorando porque ya se termina? Digan yo (Y_Y)/ pues si es bastante triste, pero en verdad estoy re intrigada por cómo se pondrá la cosa antes del final, en fin recuerden visitar mi otro fic no lo encontraran en mi cuenta ya que es un fic en el que trabajo con mi mejor amiga les paso el link por si alguien se quiere dar un giro por ahí:

www . fanfiction s / 9215068 / 1 / M % C3%A1s- All%C3%A1 - Del -Tiempo

Solo quítenle los espacios y ya está!

Enserio tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no haberlo hecho, en fin espero sus lindos y sensuales comentarios saben que los adoro y me animan a continuar un enorme abraso psicológico a riesgo de sonar como Germán Garmendia (amo a ese tipo) y pues nos vemos en un nuevo capi de Deseo, Fuego y Pasión.

Por un mundo lleno de Aliens Pervertidos y Shinigamis Sustitutos

01/07/2013

22:59

Eleonora


End file.
